In a through anchor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-91446, a webbing insertion hole is formed piercing through a metal plate, and a resin mold portion is fixed to the periphery of the webbing insertion hole of the metal plate. Furthermore, an insertion hole is formed to the resin mold portion, and the webbing is inserted in the length direction through the insertion hole.
It would be preferable to be able to suppress the occurrence of skewing of the webbing toward the width direction in the insertion hole of the through anchor (so-called jamming).